Angoisse
by dcasimir
Summary: Alors qu'ils s'apprêtent à passer une soirée comme toutes les autres, Felicity est retenue au travail. Ce que ni l'un ni l'autre ne savaient c'est que cette nuit serait la plus angoissante de leur vie...
1. Chapter 1

_**Oliver**_

Je rentre au QG, je suis pressé de retrouver l'équipe, nous avons bien travaillé une fois de plus, nous avons réussi à mettre la main sur ce voleur de sac à main. Depuis quelques jours il terrorisait les femmes qui marchaient le soir pour rentrer chez elles, il se cachait dans des coins sombres puis attendait qu'elles passent près de lui, il les tirait alors vers lui, les frappait violemment puis s'emparait de leur sac à main.

 _\- (Dig) Bien joué mec... Encore un criminel sous les verrous._

 _\- J'espère qu'il y restera longtemps. Je n'étais pas rassuré de savoir les filles seules dans la rue, même si je sais qu'elles savent se défendre... Dig, merci de m'avoir aiguillé._

 _\- De rien, je vais rentrer. Lyla a prévu un repas avec ses parents._

 _\- Je vais y aller aussi. Je dois récupérer Felicity chez Palmer, et nous devons passer prendre Théa pour aller dîner tout les trois..._

Je me rends chez Palmer rapidement, Felicity m'a dit qu'elle terminait à dix neuf heure et il est presque cette heure là, je m'engouffre dans l'ascenseur appuie sur le bouton menant à son étage. J'ai hâte de la retrouver, depuis qu'elle a pris la direction de l'entreprise nous passons moins de temps ensemble que ce que j'aimerai. Je m'avance vers son bureau, elle semble préoccupée, un pli se forme au milieu de ses sourcils. Elle relève la tête en m'apercevant.

 _\- Oh Oliver ! Je suis désolée, je crois que tu vas devoir manger seul avec Théa... J'ai un soucis et il faut que je règle ça se soir._

 _\- Je peux peut être t'aider._

 _\- Non, sauf si tu penses maîtriser les nanotechs mieux que moi._

Je souris, bien sur que non je ne sais pas gérer ce genre de chose, je ne suis pas doué avec la technologie, ni les ordinateurs. Je m'approche d'elle, pose une main sur ses deux épaules et la masse doucement.

 _\- Hummm ! C'est agréable..._

 _\- Et bien si tu veux je peux rester ici et te masser jusqu'à ce que tu es terminée._

 _\- Ça me tente bien... Mais Théa va t'attendre. Profite de la soirée pour passer du temps seul avec elle._

 _\- Ok... Même si c'est avec toi que j'aurai voulu passer du temps... Est-ce que tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose à manger avant de rejoindre Théa ?_

 _\- Non c'est gentil, je vais me faire livrer... Ne t'embête pas. Vas-y tu vas être en retard_.

Je l'embrasse tendrement, ça m'embête de la laisser passer sa soirée seule avec ses ordinateurs et ses soucis mais je sais aussi que rester ici n'est pas une bonne idée, je la connais si jamais ça ne va pas comme elle veut, elle risque de râler et de dire des choses qu'elle risque de regretter.

 _\- A tout à l'heure, et Felicity... Ne rentre pas trop tard d'accord ?_

 _\- Je vais essayer. Oliver... Je n'ai pas de voiture, c'est toi qui m'a déposé ce matin._

Je fais demi tour et dépose les clefs sur son bureau, puis l'embrasse encore une fois avant de quitter définitivement l'entreprise. Je hèle un taxi puis je lui donne l'adresse de ma sœur.

Théa vit chez Laurel, l'idée ne m'enchante pas mais bon elles semblent vraiment bien s'entendre, je frappe à la porte, c'est Laurel qui ouvre, je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait la, Théa m'a dit qu'elle sortait. J'entre, je vois que ma sœur est prête.

 _\- Ah Ollie, est-ce que Laurel peut nous accompagner ?_

Je regarde Laurel, je n'en ai pas vraiment envie mais ça ne se fait pas de refuser.

 _\- Bien sur que oui. Euh, juste une chose les filles... Je n'ai pas de voiture._

 _\- (Théa) Comment ça, Felicity ne nous attend pas en bas ?_

 _\- Non, elle est coincée chez Palmer..._

 _\- (Théa) Ok, je prends donc ma voiture, moi qui comptait me saouler ce soir je crois que c'est raté._

 _\- Tu pourras, je conduirai si tu veux._

 _\- (Laurel) Oliver tu es sur que ça va ? Tu autorises ta sœur à boire... Ça m'étonne de toi ça... Vraiment._

Je souris, je prends la main de ma sœur et je l'emmène à l'extérieur, Laurel referme la porte de son appartement puis nous partons tout les trois en direction du restaurant. J'espère que la soirée se passera bien. Nous avons discuté durant tout le repas de choses et d'autres, nous avons évité de parler de notre travail du soir. Ce sont surtout les souvenirs de notre enfance qui ont refait surface. Nous avons beaucoup parlé de Tommy également, il nous manque énormément, il était mon meilleur ami mais aussi le frère de Théa et l'homme qu'aimait Laurel.

Il est près de vingt trois heures lorsque je reçois un message de Felicity me disant qu'elle est rentrée à la maison depuis une heure déjà. Je souris et me lève.

 _\- On y va les filles, je vous ramène._

 _\- (Théa) Déjà ? Il n'est pas encore minuit..._

 _\- Oui mais Fel est rentrée et j'aimerai passer du temps avec elle._

 _\- Ok..._

Ma sœur se lève et titube, je crois qu'elle ne supporte vraiment pas l'alcool, elle n'a bu que trois verres... Heureusement qu'elle n'en a pas bu plus. Je passe ma main autour de sa taille et la soutien jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions devant la voiture. Heureusement que Laurel ne boit plus, elle pourra veiller sur ma sœur comme ça. Je les dépose devant chez elle puis je fonce chez moi, je suis pressé de retrouver Felicity. Les filles ont été sympas, elles m'ont laissé la voiture, je la déposerai demain matin, de toute façon pour ce soir elles n'en ont pas besoin puis au pire Laurel à la sienne.

 _ **Felicity**_

J'aurai vraiment aimé passer la soirée avec Oliver et Théa, ça m'aurait probablement fait le plus grand bien, nous avons besoin de nous retrouver lui et moi. Depuis notre retour nous n'avons eut que très peu de moment à nous, Oliver est occupé avec sa campagne électorale et moi par l'entreprise et le soir nous sommes en mission. Nous avons rarement du temps pour nous, ce soir était l'occasion de nous retrouver nous avions prévu de dîner avec Théa puis de rentrer chez nous sur le coup des vingt deux heures, puis ensuite nous aurions avisé. Mais voilà qu'une fois de plus tout notre plan est anéanti a cause d'un gros problème de logiciel, je ne comprends absolument pas pourquoi ce truc a planté, j'ai pourtant fait toutes les mises à jour, étudié le programme, fait ce qu'il fallait mais rien à faire il y a toujours cette anomalie dans les nanotechs qui les empêchent de fonctionner correctement... Je ne peux pas abandonner car la livraison est prévue pour dans quarante huit heures, il faut absolument que je trouve le problème quitte à y passer la nuit.

Je sais que j'ai promis à Oliver de ne pas rentrer tard mais je resterai ici jusqu'à ce que je trouve la solution. Je regarde ma montre, vingt heure, je décroche le téléphone et commande des raviolis vapeurs. L'homme derrière le téléphone m'annonce qu'il ne peut pas me les livrer avant vingt et une heure. C'est parfait, ça me laisse encore une heure pour me concentrer sur ce problème. Ça me prend la tête, je jure je ne sais combien de fois, je sais que ce n'est pas bien mais j'aimerai vraiment que ça fonctionne pour que je puisse enfin rentrer chez moi. J'essaie une fois de plus de désinstaller le programme, je nettoie tout en profondeur, lance une analyse complète pour voir si je n'ai pas de virus, rien tout semble correct... Je passe la main dans mes cheveux, ça m'agace vraiment... J'entends les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir, je relève la tête et Curtis apparaît en tenue de sport.

 _\- Toujours là ? Tu sembles fatiguée... Tu devrais faire une pause.._

 _\- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça... Tu sais que je dois fournir le matériel dans moins de deux jours maintenant et que ça ne fonctionne toujours pas correctement. Je n'ai pas trouvé ce qui n'allait pas... Et bon dieu que ça m'énerve._

Curtis s'avance et pause une main sur mon épaule. Je sursaute, je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me touche ainsi enfin si, mais pas mes employés.

 _\- Va prendre l'air dix minutes, je vais regarder si je peux trouver d'où vient le problème._

 _\- Ok... J'y vais de toute façon mon repas doit être livré dans... Oh bah il doit être déjà là._

 _\- Si c'est la boite que j'ai vu à l'accueil oui il l'est... Désolé si j'avais su que c'était pour toi, je te l'aurai monté._

Je prends la direction de l'ascenseur, je me dirige vers l'accueil en effet c'est bien mon repas qui se trouve là, je prends la boite, il est encore chaud, il a du être déposé il n'y a pas très longtemps. Un message me parvient sur mon téléphone, je le consulte et souris.

 _ **"Votre plat est disponible... L'équipe du dragon rouge vous souhaite un bon appétit".**_

Je prends mon plat et je remonte à l'étage, je mets des pièces dans le distributeur de boisson qui se trouve dans la salle de repos et prend une bouteille d'eau. Je m'installe sur la table et commence à manger.

C'est quand même déprimant de manger seule, je n'aime pas ça mais ces derniers temps ça m'arrive fréquemment. Pour passer le temps, je consulte mon téléphone, les actualités en fait. Oliver a encore fait un travail remarquable ce soir, il y en a au moins un de nous deux qui arrive à quelque chose. Je pousse un soupir, j'espère que Curtis pourra m'aider parce que je suis à deux doigts de craquer. Je ne termine pas mon repas pas que ce n'était pas délicieux loin de là j'adore manger chinois mais c'est juste que je suis trop énervée pour le terminer. J'entre dans mon bureau, Curtis est assis sur ma chaise, il est concentré.

 _\- Alors ?_

 _\- Toujours rien mais je vais rester avec toi jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve, à deux nous irons plus vite... J'aurai du rester avec toi plutôt que d'aller courir..._

 _\- Non tu plaisantes ? Tu fais déjà pas mal d'heures supplémentaires, puis tu as une vie aussi. D'ailleurs pourquoi tu n'es pas chez toi avec ton mari ?_

 _\- Oh ! Il travaille de nuit cette semaine. Je suis rentré après avoir couru, nous avons discuté, mangé ensemble puis il est parti. Et comme je m'ennuyais seul je suis sorti, je marchais tranquillement dans la rue et j'ai vu que l'entreprise était toujours ouverte... Donc je suis monté pour vérifier que tu allais bien._

Je le regarde et je remercie Oliver et ses paroles rassurante. Sans lui, jamais je n'aurai pris le risque de garder toute mon équipe mais je l'ai fait et franchement je ne regrette pas, Curtis est une bénédiction, il est intelligent presque autant que moi si ce n'est plus et surtout très sympas.

 _\- (Fel) Curtis, je crois que j'ai mis la main sur ce qui cloche..._

 _\- Oh on dirait que ta pause t'a fait le plus grand bien... Alors explique-moi._

 _\- En fait il y a un bug lorsque le logiciel se connecte aux nanites. Regarde bien cette ligne... Tu vois elle vacille légèrement... Ce qui fait que la nanite ne prend pas toutes les données._

 _\- Waouh en effet il fallait le voir... Bien joué patronne._

Je souris à sa réflexion, je m'active sur le clavier, je sais comment parader ce problème, il suffit de retirer la dernière mise à jour du logiciel et le tour sera joué. Ensuite nous ferons les mises à jour directement à partir des nanotechs.

 _\- Et voilà... Mise à jour supprimée. Je terminerai le reste demain. Waouh je suis contente je vais enfin pouvoir rentrer chez moi, prendre un bon bain et me détendre._

 _\- Faudrait-il encore que ton petit ami t'en laisse le temps._

 _\- J'en aurai... Il n'est pas à la maison. Il est sorti avec sa sœur._

J'entre chez moi, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, j'ai la tête qui tourne et le cœur qui palpite... Je vais dans la salle de bain et fait couler l'eau dans la baignoire, peut être un excès de stress, oui c'est probablement ça. Je me démaquille, me déshabille puis entre dans l'eau chaude. C'est relaxant, je ferme les yeux et profite de ce moment de calme. J'ai toujours l'impression que mon cerveau est dans le brouillard mais la tête ne me tourne plus. Je sors du bain après y être restée un long moment, je me sèche et enfile un pyjama. Je consulte l'heure près de vingt trois heures. Waouh je ne m'étais pas aperçu que j'avais autant traîné, j'attrape mon téléphone et envoie un message à Oliver.

En l'attendant je m'installe dans la canapé, je suis prise de frissons. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai mais je me sens pas bien du tout. J'espère que je n'ai pas attrapé froid.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oliver**

Je trouve Felicity allongée dans le canapé, un édredon posé sur elle. Elle n'a pas l'air en forme, je m'approche d'elle, elle semble fatiguée et ne se relève même pas lorsque j'arrive à ses côtés.

Je me baisse et l'embrasse, elle pousse une petit gémissement.

\- ( _Oliver) Bonsoir ma chérie, alors tu as trouvé une solution à ton problème ?_

 _\- Oui... Mais depuis que je suis rentrée je me sens mal... J'espère que je n'ai pas attrapé froid._

 _\- Tu es pâle... Tu as mangé au moins ?_

 _\- Oui j'ai mangé... Des raviolis à la vapeur..._

Je la relève doucement et je m'assois dans le canapé, sa tête repose sur mes genoux. Je commence à lui masser le crâne, elle ferme les yeux et semble apprécier ce moment de détente. Nous ne tardons pas à aller nous coucher, demain il faut que nous nous levions tôt, nous avons rendez vous avec l'équipe avant que le soleil se lève.

Je la prends dans mes bras, elle pose sa tête contre mon torse comme elle a l'habitude de faire depuis que nous sommes ensemble, elle me caresse doucement mais s'arrête rapidement, bien trop à mon goût. Je pense qu'elle a du s'endormir, je sens sa respiration ralentir. Je dépose un baiser dans ses cheveux et tente de trouver le sommeil à mon tour.

Je suis réveillé par la pluie qui bat rageusement sur la fenêtre, je me redresse dans le lit, regarde à l'extérieur, il pleut à torrent, le ciel s'illumine de temps en temps d'un éclair et un grondement sourd se fait entendre au loin. Je me rallonge et me colle contre Felicity, elle est bouillante, son corps est moite et elle semble avoir des difficultés pour respirer. Je passe une main sur son front, elle ne semble pas avoir de fièvre pourtant son corps est parcouru de frisson. Je tente de la réveiller en l'appelant mais elle ne réagit pas vraiment, elle peine à ouvrir les yeux. Je pose mon oreille sur son cœur, il bat lentement, bien trop lentement. J'attrape le téléphone qui traîne sur la table de nuit et compose le 911. Je me lève et passe rapidement quelques vêtements tout en ayant le regard rivé sur la poitrine de Felicity.

Je suis inquiet, je me demande ce qu'elle peut bien avoir... Je m'assois sur le lit et pose une main sur son visage, je tente de la réveiller encore mais elle gémit simplement. Elle tente de me dire quelque chose mais c'est incompréhensible. Elle est livide, ses yeux son clos, sa tête repose sur un côté et elle respire péniblement. J'entends la sonnette de l'entrée, je descends rapidement en jetant un regard sur elle, j'ouvre et demande aux ambulanciers de se dépêcher. Ils montent à l'étage, l'un d'eux redescend tandis que le second prend sa tension, vérifie si elle n'a pas de fièvre. Le second revient rapidement avec une bonbonne d'oxygène, il lui pose le masque sur le visage puis l'un d'eux envisage de la porter au rez-de-chaussée.

 _\- Je vais le faire, je vais la descendre._

L'ambulancier se recule et me laisse prendre Felicity dans mes bras, je la soulève puis avance doucement, un des deux hommes me passe devant et le second se tient derrière moi tenant la bouteille d'oxygène. Je la pose sur le brancard situé dans le couloir. Les deux hommes s'activent autour d'elle, ils lui font une intra veineuse et lui administrent quelque chose qui est censé l'aider à respirer, ensuite ils poussent le brancard vers l'extérieur pour emmener Felicity dans l'ambulance, je les suis, il est hors de question que je la laisse seule. L'ambulance file sirène hurlante, un des ambulancier est resté avec moi à l'arrière, il vérifie sans cesse les constantes vitales de Felicity.

 _\- Vous savez ce qu'elle a ?_

 _\- Nous avons notre petite idée... Mais c'est au médecin de faire le diagnostique._

Je tiens fermement la main de ma petite amie et je lui parle inlassablement, je lui demande de rester avec moi, de ne pas me laisser, que sans elle je serai perdu. Je verse une larme que j'essuie rapidement, je ne veux pas que l'ambulancier me voit pleurer. Oliver Queen est censé être une personne forte, je ne pleure pas facilement mais l'angoisse me ronge et je l'aime tellement que si il lui arrivait quelque chose, je ne sais pas comment je survivrai.

A notre arrivée à l'hôpital elle est de suite prise en charge et mise dans une pièce, une infirmière me demande de rester dehors, elle me dit que je ne peux pas entrer mais qu'ils feront le maximum. Durant trente minutes je les regarde s'acharner sur le corps de Felicity, je les vois même utiliser le défibrillateur. Je regarde par la petite fenêtre de la porte choqué, je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait aussi mal... Je recule contre le mur et m'écroule sur le sol. Je reste la un moment, la tête entre les genoux et je prie silencieusement pour qu'on me la laisse, elle ne peut pas mourir, elle ne peut pas m'abandonner.

La porte s'ouvre enfin et l'infirmière de toute à l'heure m'interpelle.

 _\- Monsieur Queen ?_

Je me relève et lui fait face, je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer l'expression de son visage. Elle ne laisse rien transparaître.

 _\- Mademoiselle Smoak est pour le moment dans le coma, nous ne savons pas quand elle se réveillera et si elle le fera... Je ne voudrai pas être alarmiste mais vous devez savoir que ce n'est pas le premier patient qui nous recevons avec les mêmes symptômes... Nous avons déjà eut cinq cas similaires au cour de ses trois derniers mois. Les deux premiers patients n'ont pas survécu, les deux suivants ont tenu un peu plus de deux jours mais ont fini par nous quitter et le dernier est dans le coma depuis six jours. Je vais être honnête, nous n'avons aucun moyen de la soigner._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?_

 _\- Elle a été empoisonné. Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'elle a mangé hier soir ?_

 _\- Elle a commandé des raviolis au restaurant chinois... Attendez vous pensez qu'ils l'ont empoisonné ?_

 _\- Non pas eux mais quelqu'un la fait... C'était le même scénarios pour les autres patients. Empoisonné après avoir mangé de la nourriture livrée et la plupart du temps sur leur lieu de travail. Est-ce le cas de votre amie ?_

 _\- Oui ça l'est..._

 _\- Je suis désolée monsieur Queen, vous pouvez rester à son chevet._

Je la regarde s'éloigner, je pousse la porte de la chambre et part m'installer près de Felicity, elle est reliée à tout un tas de machine, elle est perfusée et intubée. Je lui prends la main et la pose sur ma joue, elle est tiède. Je ferme les yeux à son contact, je laisse couler mes larmes et je prie encore et encore pour qu'elle vive et se rétablisse rapidement, nous avons déjà traversé tellement d'épreuves tout les deux, nous commencions juste à être heureux ensemble, elle n'a pas le droit de me laisser, pas le droit de me quitter... Je le refuse ! Je regarde l'heure sur mon téléphone, il est plus de quatre heure. Déjà deux heures que nous sommes arrivés ici et je n'ai prévenu personne. Je réfléchi à ce qu'a dit l'infirmière, ils n'ont pas trouvé de remède, ne savent pas comment la sauver, les sauver, parce qu'ils sont deux pour le moment. Je décroche mon téléphone et appelle la seule personne qui je pense pourra nous aider.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Oliver**_

 _\- Oliver, tu as intérêt d'avoir une raison valable pour me tirer du lit aussi tôt !_

 _\- Barry, Felicity a été empoisonné. J'ai besoin de toi, besoin que tu trouves un remède... Il faut que tu la sauves... S'il te plaît._

Mes derniers mots ne sont que murmures, je pense que Barry a compris la gravité de la situation, il me dit qu'il arrive rapidement. Je sais qu'il le fera, il parcourra les deux cents kilomètres qui nous séparent en moins de quinze minutes. J'essuie mes larmes qui ont de nouveau refait surface et je presse le bouton vert de mon téléphone.

 _\- Oliver ! Tu sais quelle heure il est ?_

 _\- John, Felicity est à l'hôpital, j'ai besoin de toi... Est-ce que tu peux venir pour veiller sur elle le temps que j'aille à l'entreprise ?_

 _\- J'arrive._

Je me lève et fait des allers retour dans la chambre, je jette de temps à autre un regard à Felicity, je suis incapable de dire si elle va mieux, ses constantes semblent toujours identiques, son teint est blafard, on dirait que le sang a quitté son visage, ses mains sont froides. Je me rassois sur la chaise au moment où la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre sur Barry dans son costume de Flash. Il s'avance vers nous me serre la main puis regarde son amie. Il pose une main rassurante sur mon épaule. Je lui explique ce que les médecins ont dit, le fait qu'ils n'ont aucune solutions que ce qu'ils nous reste à faire c'est prier.

 _\- Je vais la sortir de la Oliver... Je vais prendre un échantillon de sang... Est-ce que tu sais si il y a des restes de son repas à l'entreprise ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, mais nous devrions vérifier._

 _\- Ça m'arrangerai si c'était le cas, j'aurai la matière pure, pas dilué dans le sang... Excuse-moi Oliver._

John apparaît au moment où Barry me propose d'aller chez Palmer, je n'ai pas le temps de lui expliquer que déjà je suis devant l'entreprise. Il est vraiment très rapide ce gars, je suis impressionné. Je passe mes doigts sur le scanner digital pour débloquer la porte seul deux personnes peuvent le faire au jour d'aujourd'hui Felicity et moi. Quand elle m'a ordonné d'enregistrer mes empreintes sur l'appareil je n'ai pas compris pourquoi mais je l'ai fait, parce que généralement je fais tout ce qu'elle me demande enfin dans la limite du raisonnable. Je suis content de l'avoir écouté car sans ça je n'aurai pas eu accès à l'entreprise. Je désactive le système de sécurité et fais un signe de tête à Barry. Il revient près de moi moins d'un minute plus tard avec les restes de repas de Felicity.

 _\- Vas-y, je vais prendre un taxi._

 _\- Je fais le plus vite possible, j'ai déjà prévenu Caitlyn et Cisco, ils sont déjà au labo._

Je le regarde courir, enfin plutôt la traînée rouge qu'il laisse derrière lui, je referme la société, puis je m'engouffre dans le premier taxi que je croise. J'arrive au chevet de Felicity peu de temps après l'avoir quitté, John me regarde interloqué.

 _\- Et mec tu es à peine parti dix minutes... Waouh il est vraiment rapide._

Je souris, John arrive toujours à me faire sourire, je m'assoie sur le lit et prend la main de Felicity dans les miennes.

 _\- Alors tu m'expliques ?_

 _\- Elle a été empoisonné, je ne sais ni pourquoi, ni comment enfin si je sais comment... Bref d'après les dires des médecins, ce n'est pas la première à qui ça arrive. Est-ce que tu peux faire des recherches ?_

 _\- Je vais essayer... Et Oliver ça va aller... Elle est solide..._

John dépose un baiser sur le front de Felicity avant de quitter la chambre. Je m'installe sur le fauteuil près d'elle et lui reprends la main, je me contente de la regarder, de faire passer mes yeux d'elle à l'écran qui contrôle ses constantes, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je reste ainsi un moment avant de poser un baiser sur sa main. J'ai du m'assoupir un peu, c'est une infirmière qui me réveille en posant une main sur mon épaule. Je sursaute et me lève rapidement.

 _\- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. Je suis venue lui faire une petite toilette. Est-ce que vous voulez bien patienter à l'extérieur ?_

Je hoche la tête puis sors dans le couloir, je regarde par la fenêtre, le jour est déjà levé et le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel. Je regarde ma montre, il est prêt de onze heure. Zut je n'ai pas somnolé, j'ai dormi... Je suis honteux de l'avoir fait alors que je devais veiller sur Felicity, la dernière fois que j'ai regardé l'heure il était huit heure trente, juste après qu'une infirmière soit passée pour vérifier ses constantes. Elle m'a dit que rien n'avait changé et que pour le moment tout allait bien. Bien, pour qui ? Je n'ai pas osé lui poser la question après tout ils font leur maximum mais je sais très bien que si elle doit être sauvée ce ne sera pas par eux. Je consulte mon téléphone, j'ai quatre appels en absence et tous sont de Théa. Je décide de la rappeler.

 _\- Ah Ollie, je suis désolée... Comment va-t-elle ?_

 _\- Pas bien !_

 _\- Ok... Nous n'avons encore rien trouvé, nous faisons le maximum... John a juste déniché le nom des victimes et ce qu'ils faisaient dans la vie... Ils sont tous dirigeants de grandes entreprises. Je sais que ce n'est pas grand chose mais c'est déjà un début. Nous continuons les recherches... Est-ce que tu as eu des nouvelles de Barry ?_

 _\- Non aucune... Je pense que ça va prendre du temps._

 _\- Ollie, est-ce que tu as mangé ?_

 _\- Théa... Tu es gentille de t'inquiéter mais je n'ai absolument pas faim... Je pense que je serai incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit._

 _\- Ok... Je vais quand même t'apporter quelque chose, parce que crois-le ou non tu en as besoin Ollie._

Qu'est-ce qu'elle est têtue mais je ne peux l'en blâmer, je suis pareil. Je m'assois sur le fauteuil et j'attends patiemment que l'infirmière ressorte. Je regarde sans cesse mon téléphone, mes doigts me démangent, j'aimerai appeler Barry pour savoir où ils en sont mais je dois les laisser travailler tranquillement. Je ne dois pas les déranger.

Dès que l'infirmière quitte la chambre j'entre et prends place auprès de Felicity. C'est long vraiment long, elle a toujours les yeux clos, par moment je sens des frissons parcourir ses avant bras, elle n'a pourtant pas froid, c'est probablement l'effet du poison. Le bip du moniteur cardiaque est de plus en plus fort, je me lève je pense qu'elle est sur le point de faire un arrêt, déjà des infirmières et des médecins accourent dans le couloir, ils entrent, je me pousse et je les regarde s'acharner une fois de plus sur elle. Ils lui font une piqûre, rien ne se passe. L'un des médecin commence la réanimation tandis qu'une infirmière approche le chariot avec le défibrillateur. Je ne suis pas sorti, j'assiste à toute la scène et je regarde ces médecins et infirmières qui tentent désespérément de la sauver.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps passe, je ne remarque que la femme que j'aime qui sombre doucement dans le néant, je veux la prendre dans mes bras et lui insuffler de la force, mais ça gênerait les médecins. Le bruit de son cœur parvient à mes oreilles et je pousse de nouveau un soupir de soulagement. Une fois de plus elle s'est accrochée, j'espère que Barry et l'équipe trouveront rapidement un remède avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

 _\- Monsieur Queen, nous avons eu de la chance. Nous ne savons pas si la prochaine fois nous en aurons autant... Il faut vous préparer à l'inévitable._

Ma petite sœur arrive peu de temps après l'incident, elle tient un sac en papier dans une main et dans l'autre un café du starbucks.

 _\- Je me suis arrêtée au café, je t'ai pris un cookie au chocolat blanc, un muffin nature et un café noir sans sucre._

Je lui prends le tout en la remerciant. Je bois doucement le café, je pense que j'en avais besoin. Je prends une bouchée du muffin et l'avale, je le mange entièrement. J'avais faim, ma sœur avait raison. Elle s'assoit sur la chaise près de Felicity et la regarde. Je lui raconte ce qu'il vient de se passer, et ce qui risque d'arriver si ça se reproduit. Je vois des larmes rouler sur ses joues, elle se lève et me prend dans ses bras.

 _\- Je suis désolée Ollie... Je sais ce qu'elle représente pour toi... Ollie, si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose... Promet-moi de ne pas t'enfuir. Promets-moi que tu resteras avec moi. Ne m'abandonne pas de nouveau, ne nous abandonne pas._

Je serre Théa contre moi et pose ma tête contre son crâne. Je suis incapable de lui promettre ce qu'elle me demande. Je sais juste que si il arrive malheur à Felicity, je ne m'en remettrai pas.

L'après midi touche à sa fin et je n'ai toujours pas nouvelle de Barry, l'état de Felicity ne s'est pas dégradé, elle est stable pour le moment mais pour combien de temps ? John n'a malheureusement pas trouvé grand chose pour notre problème, il est passé il y a une heure et m'a dit qu'il n'abandonnerait pas, qu'on coincerait celui qui a fait ça. Théa est restée avec moi toute l'après-midi, je lui ai dit à plusieurs reprises qu'elle n'était pas obligée de rester mais elle n'a rien voulu savoir elle m'a dit que Felicity comptait beaucoup pour elle aussi alors qu'il était de son devoir de rester ici avec moi.

Nous sommes tout les deux assis près d'elle chacun d'un côté du lit lui tenant une main, par moment je vois Théa qui me jette des regards compatissant et parfois je la vois fermer les yeux et prier silencieusement. La pièce est calme, seul le bruit du respirateur et celui du rythme cardiaque de Felicity vient perturber ce silence. Nous faisons tout les deux un bond lorsque la porte s'ouvre à la volé, je me retourne et voit Barry souriant.

 _\- Je l'ai... Mais j'ai d'abord voulu le tester sur le patient qui a subi le même sort que Felicity pour être sur et maintenant que je le suis je peux lui injecter le produit._

Je pose une main sur son avant bras pour stopper son geste.

 _\- Attend comment tu peux être sur que ça fonctionne ?_

 _\- Euh... Je suis revenu en début d'après-midi, j'ai injecté le produit au patient puis je l'ai surveillé en lui faisant régulièrement des prises de sang et petit à petit le poison a été éradiqué... Et il vient juste de se réveiller et semble aller parfaitement bien._

Je relâche son bras et l'encourage d'un mouvement de tête, il plante l'aiguille dans le bras de Felicity et je vois le remède s'écouler dans ses veines.

 _\- (Barry) Elle devrait se réveiller d'ici trois bonnes heures. Je vais quand même lui prendre son sang toutes les heures et l'analyser. Oliver est-ce que je peux utiliser votre labo ?_

 _\- Bien sur, tu n'as même pas besoin de le demander._

Une infirmière est intervenue juste après que Barry ai injecté le produit à Felicity, elle m'a alors souri et m'a expliqué que l'autre patient avait ouvert les yeux, que c'était un miracle, qu'il n'avait aucune séquelle et qu'il pourrait sortir le lendemain. Elle nous a dit que nous devions être confiant qu'elle était certaine que notre amie s'en sortirait également. Après son départ j'ai soupiré.

 _\- En tout cas on ne peut pas dire que ce soit grâce à eux..._

 _\- Yep ! Tu as bien fait de contacter Barry... C'est vraiment un génie enfin lui et son équipe._

Je me retrouve de nouveau seul dans la chambre, Théa est partie rejoindre Alex, ils avaient rendez-vous pour dîner. Barry a fait la troisième prise de sang de Felicity et selon son analyse le poison aurait définitivement quitter son organisme. Il m'a assuré qu'elle ne tarderai pas à se réveiller, il m'a serré la main, a déposé un baiser sur sa joue avant de filer à Central City.

Je suis debout devant la fenêtre, je regarde la pluie tomber et les feuilles tournoyer. Le vent a redoublé en intensité ces dernières heures, une tempête a été annoncé et il a été demandé à tous de rester chez soi.

 _\- Hummm..._

Je me précipite vers Felicity, elle essaie de parler mais le tube dans sa gorge l'en empêche, je lui caresse le visage et tente de la rassurer, je vois dans son regard qu'elle est apeurée.

 _\- Je suis la... Tout va bien... Reste calme, je vais chercher une infirmière._

Je me précipite dans le couloir, il n'y a aucune infirmière en vue, je m'approche de leur bureau, elles sont toutes là en train de prendre leur repas. Elles discutent et rigolent, je frappe doucement à la porte et m'excuse de les déranger en plein dîner.

 _\- Il y a un soucis avec mademoiselle Smoak ?_

 _\- Elle est réveillée..._

Deux infirmières posent leur couvert et se lèvent, elles passent devant moi et marche en direction de la chambre, je reste sur leur talon. Elles s'arrêtent devant la porte et me demandent de bien vouloir rester dehors.

Elles entrent et la porte se referment sur elle, je pose mes yeux sur la petite fenêtre de la porte, Felicity s'agite, les infirmières la rassurent. Je me recule et attend qu'elles sortent pour pouvoir être de nouveau avec elle.

 _\- C'est bon, nous avons extrait le tube. Par contre nous laissons le moniteur cardiaque branché. Vous pouvez aller la rejoindre. Mais, monsieur Queen juste une chose, les visites sont terminées depuis longtemps. Je vous accorde une petite heure avec elle et ensuite vous devrez quitter les lieux._

J'entre dans la chambre et m'avance rapidement vers Felicity, je la serre dans mes bras.

 _\- Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je suis soulagé de voir que tu es en vie et que tu vas bien. Ne me refait plus jamais ça._

 _\- Oliver... Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivée ?_

Je lui explique rapidement l'empoisonnement, le coma, les arrêts cardiaque, le remède que Barry et son équipe ont réussi à créer. Le fait qu'elle n'est pas la première victime, que John a enquêté toute la journée mais qu'il n'a rien trouvé. Bref j'essaie de n'omettre aucune information.

 _\- Ok... Je vais vous aider... Appelle les infirmières et dit leur que je veux quitter cet endroit maintenant._

 _\- Felicity, ce n'est pas raisonnable, tu viens juste de te réveiller. Tu restes ici pour la nuit, nous réglerons ça demain._

 _\- Mais..._

 _\- Il n'y a pas de mais... Tu as failli mourir, je préfère que tu sois sous surveillance encore cette nuit._

Je l'embrasse sur le front puis ancre mon regard dans le sien et lui souffle un je t'aime.

Elle passe ses bras autour mon cou et pose sa tête dans le creux. Nous restons quelques minutes ainsi, nous sommes bien là dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La porte de la chambre s'ouvre sur l'infirmière en chef.

 _\- Monsieur Queen, je pense que l'heure est passée !_

Je la regarde, me lève et quitte Felicity à contre cœur.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Felicity**_

Je m'ennuie, je ne sais pas quoi faire, il est un peu plus de vingt deux heures et honnêtement j'aimerai me trouver partout sauf ici. Je n'ai pas de téléphone, pas de tablette, rien qui puisse m'occuper. J'essaie de réfléchir à ce qui a bien pu se passer hier soir, qui pourrait m'en vouloir au point de m'empoisonner et à part quelques ex je ne vois pas. Personne ne connaît mon secret, enfin notre secret à moi et Oliver. Ce ne doit pas être en rapport avec ça, à moins que ce ne soit Darhk après tout Ray à dit que j'étais menacé... Non il aurait fait les choses plus directement, il ne m'aurait pas empoisonné à moins qu'il voulait qu'Oliver souffre de me voir mourir à petit feu. En tout cas si c'est lui qui est derrière tout ça, je le démasquerai, même si ça me parait impossible parce que je ne suis pas la seule victime.

J'entends des bruits à la fenêtre, je me lève difficilement, Oliver avait raison je ne suis pas totalement remise, mes jambes vacillent, je me retiens de justesse au lit, j'attrape la tablette où est posé le moniteur cardiaque et je m'appuie dessus pour aller jusqu'à l'ouverture. J'avance péniblement jusqu'à la fenêtre, je regarde à l'extérieur et je découvre Green Arrow suspendu à un câble, j'ouvre la fenêtre et me recule pour le laisser entrer. Il s'approche de moi, me soulève et me repose dans le lit, tout en tirant l'appareil sur lequel je suis reliée.

 _\- J'ai pensé que tu devais t'ennuyer alors je t'ai ramené ça et ça..._

Il dépose mon téléphone et ma tablette sur la table de nuit. Je souris, il me connaît vraiment bien.

 _\- Merci... Mais tu ne pouvais pas emprunter la porte comme tout le monde ?_

 _\- Non, surtout à cette heure et en plus tout est fermé en bas... Je ne pouvais accéder à ta chambre qu'avec l'aide de mes jouets._

 _\- Tu restes un peu avec moi ? Je m'ennuie toute seule..._

 _\- J'aurai aimé rester mais c'est impossible... Si l'infirmière me trouve dans ta chambre elle risque d'ameuter toute la population et tu serais bonne pour répondre à tout un tas de question à mon sujet. Mais je vais te tenir compagnie, c'est pour ça que je t'ai apporté ton téléphone. Moi aussi je m'ennuyais sans toi et mon dieu le lit parait presque trop grand maintenant._

Il m'embrasse doucement, se fend d'un sourire et me laisse seule allongée dans ce lit avec pour seul compagnie mon téléphone et ma tablette. J'appuie sur la touche décrocher et souris.

 _\- Je te manque déjà ?_

Bien sur qu'il me manque, il s'attendait à quoi à ce que je lui dise non ? En principe à cette heure de la nuit nous sommes ensemble dans le QG, ou alors le mieux pour nous, allongés dans notre lit à passer du bon temps. Nous discutons durant des heures, non nous travaillons, j'essaie de trouver avec l'aide de ma tablette ce qui a bien pu se passer hier soir.

Avec ce que John a découvert durant la journée j'ai pu lister les entreprises où travaillaient les cinq personnes victimes de la folie d'un humain. Oliver est parti sur les lieux avec l'aide de Théa pour récupérer les sauvegardes des caméras de surveillance. Ils ont réussi à accéder à deux d'entre elles, les trois autres sont trop sécurisés pour pouvoir entrer et je n'ai pas le matériel nécessaire pour les aider.

Il est près d'une heure du matin lorsque nous avons terminé, enfin pas vraiment fini mais nous ne pouvons plus rien faire.

 _\- Repose-toi maintenant. Je passe te prendre demain dès l'ouverture._

Je pose mon téléphone et m'allonge, je ferme les yeux mais je les rouvre instantanément en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, ce n'est qu'une infirmière qui vient voir si tout va bien. Elle me prend ma tension, ma température, me demande si je veux quelque chose à boire où à manger. Lorsqu'elle prononce ces mots je me rends compte que depuis mon réveil je n'ai rien avaler mise à part de l'eau, mon estomac crie famine. Elle l'entend et souris.

 _\- Je vous amène de quoi manger._

Elle revient cinq minutes plus tard un plateau garnis de nourriture. Quelque tartine, une portion de fromage, deux yaourts, du jus de fruit, des fruits coupés.

 _\- Je ne savais pas ce que vous aimiez, j'ai pris tout ce qu'il y avait dans le réfrigérateur._

Je le remercie tout en commençant à manger. Je prends d'abord le pain, puis le fromage, les yaourts et ensuite les fruits. Je mange doucement, je ne voudrai pas être malade. Lorsque j'ai terminé, je repousse le plateau et m'allonge, je m'endors rapidement.

Je me réveille doucement en sentant les lèvres d'Oliver sur les miennes, je souris avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il se tient debout près du lit, un sourire sur le visage.

 _\- Bonjour toi, dis-moi tu es une vraie marmotte !_

 _\- Une marmotte !_

Je consulte l'heure sur mon téléphone et m'assoie sur mon lit, je pense avoir été trop rapide, j'ai la tête qui tourne. Je pose une main sur le lit pour me stabiliser.

 _\- Ça fait longtemps que tu es ici ?_

 _\- Oh ! Depuis neuf heures. J'ai signé tes papiers de sortie._

 _\- Mais il est onze heures Oliver, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé dès ton arrivée ?_

 _\- J'ai essayé mais tu as émis un grognement, alors je me suis assis et j'ai patienté un peu avant de retenter ma chance._

Je rigole franchement et pose mes mains devant mes yeux. J'ai honte d'avoir autant dormi mais aussi d'avoir râler lorsqu'il a tenté de me réveiller une première fois. Je me lève, prends le sac qui est posé sur la chaise et file dans la salle de bain. J'en ressors vingt minutes plus tard lavée et habillée.

 _\- On va au QG, j'ai du travail qui m'attend... Je veux qu'on retrouve celui qui m'a empoisonné._

Je suis assise à mon bureau, ça fait cinq heures que j'essaie de trouver ce qui a bien pu se passer durant le laps de temps où le livreur à posé le plat sur le comptoir et celui où je m'en suis emparé. J'ai réussi à trouver les images de la vidéosurveillance mais tout était brouillé, j'ai du créer un logiciel pour réussir à retirer le brouillage, le gars qui a fait cela est clairement doué, bien plus que je ne le pensais. Après encore deux bonnes heures à batailler, j'arrive enfin à y voir quelque chose.

Sur la vidéo de surveillance je vois clairement le livreur poser mon repas, puis deux minutes plus tard je vois un homme entrer dans l'immeuble mais il porte une casquette des Lakers sur sa tête qui lui cache une bonne partie de son visage en plus son regard est rivé sur le sol. Il avance vers le comptoir mais dissimule toujours son visage sous sa casquette. Je le vois clairement mettre quelque chose dans mon repas, je pousse un soupir lorsque je le vois déverser le poison sur ma nourriture et je le maudis.

 _\- Je vais te trouver !_

Oliver descend de la Salmon Lader et vient vers moi, il pose ses mains sur mes épaules.

 _\- Chérie ! Ça va ?_

 _\- Oui ! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé... Bon pas grand chose mais c'est déjà un début... Je comprends pourquoi tu te dissimules sous une capuche, c'est tellement difficile d'identifier quelqu'un dans ces cas là._

 _\- Tu vas y arriver... Ça prendra peut être du temps mais je suis sure que tu vas réussir. La preuve tu as déjà réussi à avoir ces images... Regarde sur les caméras de la ville si nous ne le trouvons pas... Il a peut être montré son visage à une de ces caméras sans s'en apercevoir._

 _\- Ça risque de prendre encore du temps... Je suis exténuée... J'aimerai rentrer..._

 _\- Alors rentrons !_


	5. Chapter 5

**Oliver**

Nous avons passé une soirée tranquille au loft, Félicity était vraiment exténuée, après avoir dîner nous avons regardé un film puis nous sommes allés nous coucher. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras et elle n'a vraiment pas mis longtemps à s'endormir. Elle était vraiment fatiguée. J'ai appelé Barry pour savoir si c'était normal parce que ce n'est pas vraiment son genre de s'endormir aussi rapidement mais surtout de quitter le QG alors qu'elle n'a pas fini ce qu'elle avait entrepris. Lorsqu'elle m'a dit vouloir rentrer j'ai été surpris car habituellement c'est moi qui l'incite à quitter les lieux, qui la raisonne en lui disant que nous finirons le lendemain. Barry m'a rassuré, il m'a dit que ça pouvait être un effet secondaire du remède mais que tout cela s'espacerait rapidement jusqu'à disparaître. J'espère qu'il a raison car je déteste la voir comme cela. Bon il ne faut pas non plus que j'oublie qu'il y a quarante huit heures elle était entre la vie et la mort.

Il est près de midi lorsque j'entends des bruits provenant de l'étage, elle est certainement levée. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas m'en vouloir de l'avoir laissé dormir aussi tardivement mais je pense qu'elle en a vraiment besoin puis Barry m'a assuré que le fait de se reposer ferait disparaître les symptômes rapidement.

 _\- Ollie ! Oliver, tu es là ?_

 _\- Yep, je te prépare le petit déjeuné._

Je m'affaire dans la cuisine, je lui dépose tout ce qu'elle aime sur un plateau et pose le tout sur la table. Elle descend cinq minutes plus tard douchée et habillée. Elle s'assoit devant son petit déjeuner et commence à manger tout en m'ignorant. De temps en temps elle me jette des regards pas très sympas. Ok, je crois qu'elle est en colère, je prends place face à elle. Elle relève les yeux et replonge aussi sec le regard vers son bol.

 _\- Felicity... Tu peux me dire ce qu'il y a ?_

 _\- Ce qu'il y a ? Tu oses me demander ? Tu te rends compte qu'il est plus de midi et que je n'ai pas encore commencé ma journée ? Tu comptais me réveiller quand hein ?_

Et voilà, je me doutais que je me serai attiré les foudres de ma jolie blonde. Je me lève et pousse un soupir, j'enfile ma veste et me dirige vers la porte.

 _\- Où tu vas ?_

 _\- Rejoindre John au QG... Viens nous rejoindre quand tu auras terminé... Juste une chose, pense à te calmer avant de venir..._

Je claque la porte et quitte l'immeuble. J'arrive au QG assez inquiet, je suis parti légèrement en colère et je n'aime pas ça, surtout que ce n'est pas de sa faute.

 _\- (John) Felicity n'est pas avec toi ?_

 _\- Non, elle vient de se lever et est très... Disons irritable... Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?_

 _\- Oui, viens voir... Regarde ce type, même casquette, même vêtements... On dirait notre homme... Sauf que je ne sais pas utiliser le logiciel de reconnaissance faciale. J'attendais avec impatience que Felicity se présente._

 _\- Oh et bien je suppose qu'elle va arriver... J'espère simplement qu'elle se sera calmée avant._

 **Felicity**

Lorsque le réveil sonne à sept heure, j'ouvre un œil et l'éteins... Je suis incapable de me lever, j'ai les membres endoloris et les paupières aussi lourde que la veille au soir. J'ai l'impression d'être passée sous un camion. Je me retourne et pose une main sur le torse d'Oliver, enfin c'est ce que ma main était supposée rencontrer sauf que je ne touche que le drap. Je remets ma main contre moi et soupire doucement. Je ferme les yeux me disant que je n'ai besoin que de cinq minutes de plus.

J'ouvre les yeux de nouveau, la chambre est baignée de lumière. Je me tourne vers le réveil et je regarde deux fois pour être sure, il est près de midi. Mince je me suis rendormie non pas cinq minutes mais cinq heures et le pire dans tout ça c'est que ce n'est toujours pas la grande forme. J'appelle Oliver avant de me précipiter sous la douche. Je fais couler l'eau chaude sur mon corps, ça me détend. Je me savonne rapidement tout en maudissant Oliver. Je lui en veux de m'avoir laissé dormir autant alors qu'il sait que d'une j'ai une entreprise à diriger et de deux j'ai ce gars à dénicher.

Je m'habille, me coiffe et descends les marches. Ça sent super bon, mon estomac émet un grognement. Je m'installe à table en évitant Oliver, je lui jette un regard rapide et entreprends de manger. De temps en temps je lui lance un regard pas sympathique, il s'assoit face à moi et me demande ce qu'il a fait. Et la je débite tout un tas de paroles que je regrette instantanément. Il se lève, enfile sa veste et quitte le loft me laissant seule avec mon latte et mes tartines qu'il m'avait soigneusement préparé. Je laisse échapper mes larmes. Bon sang qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi. Je n'ai jamais été comme cela. Je décide de contacter Barry, j'ai besoin qu'il me rassure, je ne veux pas que ce comportement dure éternellement. M'énerver contre Oliver alors que c'est moi qui est incapable d'assurer c'est vraiment pas cool...

Je raccroche après que Barry m'ait assuré que ce n'était que passager. Je lui ai demandé quels étaient les produits qu'il avait utilisé pour le remède, je les ai tous noté afin de pouvoir faire une recherche. Je débarrasse la table et fourre tout dans le lave vaisselle avant de me laver les dents et de quitter le loft pour rejoindre l'équipe.

Je pénètre dans le QG, John est assis au bureau il s'active sur les ordinateurs. Je pose mon sac et m'installe près de lui, Oliver ne semble pas être ici enfin je ne l'ai pas vu et je n'entends pas de bruit pouvant indiquer sa présence. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement, je me sens vraiment pas bien par rapport à ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. Je lui dois des excuses mais je ne veux pas faire cela devant l'équipe, tout ceci est entre lui et moi.

 _\- Salut Dig, tu as trouvé quelque chose ?_

 _\- Oui et autant dire que je t'attendais avec impatience... Regarde, on dirait le même homme. Est-ce que tu peux lancer une recherche ?_

Je m'active dès que Dig me montre les images, je lance le logiciel qui ne met par longtemps à me trouver une correspondance. Josh Freuds âgé de trente cinq ans, père de deux enfants. Récemment licencié pour faute grave depuis six mois de chez Intelligence Corporation.

 _\- Ça pourrait être notre homme... Il s'est fait licencier, il ne s'en prend qu'au patron de grandes entreprises dont celui de chez Intelligence qui est décédé il y a trois semaines._

 _\- (Dig) J'appelle Oliver... Nous allons fouiller chez lui déjà... Voir ce que nous trouvons._

 _\- Ok... Au fait, il est où Oliver ?_

 _\- Parti déjeuner avec les filles._

 _\- Tu n'es pas allé avec eux ?_

 _\- Non, je t'attendais... J'y vais... On se voit après.._

 _\- John, n'y va pas seul._

Je quitte le QG et me rends chez Palmer, ces quatre derniers jours j'ai totalement délaissé l'entreprise et j'ai peur de ce que je risque de trouver. Je m'installe devant mon ordinateur, j'ouvre ma boite mail... Plus de mille cinq cent mails... Ok c'est énorme mais je n'ai pas le choix, il va falloir les lires enfin pas tous, je fais le tri avec mon logiciel, plus que sept cent cinquante... Bon déjà une moitié de parti. J'ouvre les plus importants en priorité, j'y passe plus de trois heures. Je relève la tête, le crépuscule commence à s'installer, je me masse le cou. Je pense avoir bien avancé, je terminerai ce soir à la maison. J'éteins le PC puis me dirige vers les ascenseurs tout en contactant Oliver.

 _ **Oliver**_

Je suis avec Dig devant l'appartement de ce Josh, nous sonnons une première fois pour nous assurer que l'appartement est bien vide. Nous patientons deux minutes l'oreille collées contre la porte.

 _\- Il n'y a personne... Vas-y John._

Dig ne met pas longtemps à crocheter la serrure, on dirait qu'il a fait ça toute sa vie. Nous entrons dans l'appartement qui est dégoûtant. Des détritus jonchent le sol, la table est remplie d'assiette contenant de la nourriture avariée. Nous avançons dans l'appartement, les autres pièces ne sont guère dans un meilleur état que le salon, des seringues vides traînent sur le sol de la chambre. Ça sent le cannabis et ça prend vraiment au nez.

 _\- On dirait que ce type n'a plus vraiment l'esprit très clair._

Nous retournons dans la pièce principale, Dig se dirige vers la cuisine et ouvre les placards.

 _\- Oliver, je crois que nous avons notre homme... Enfin je suppose... Regarde._

Je tiens le sachet que Dig m'a donné, je sens la poudre qui se tient à l'intérieur, en effet on dirait le poison que Felicity à ingurgité. Nous sortons rapidement de l'appartement et nous nous rendons au QG. Felicity n'est pas ici, je pense qu'elle doit être partie chez Palmer. Je ne veux pas la déranger, nous allons nous débrouiller sans elle, John l'a vu a plusieurs reprises utiliser l'équipement permettant d'analyser les produits et ça ne semble pas trop compliqué. Nous lançons l'appareil, il va lui falloir environ trois heures pour analyser le tout.

 _\- Oliver, je crois que ton téléphone vibre..._

Je pose mes bâtons sur le sol et vais vers mon téléphone, je décroche.

 _\- Oliver... Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?_

 _\- Oui, nous attendons que l'analyse se termine..._

 _\- L'analyse de quoi ?_

 _\- Des produits que nous avons trouvé chez le type._

 _\- Des produits ? Je peux savoir pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas contacté plus tôt ? J'arrive !_

Elle raccroche avant même que je n'ai pu en placer une. Décidément elle semble toujours aussi énervée que ce midi. J'ai déjà eu affaire à une Felicity en colère mais généralement après qu'elle ai passé du temps loin de tout elle se calme sauf que cette fois c'est diffèrent, elle prend tout ce que nous faisons très mal.

 _\- (Dig) Oliver ? On le tient ! C'est bien lui notre homme._

 _\- Ok équipons-nous, allons le cueillir..._

Nous sommes sur le point de partir lorsque Felicity apparaît dans le QG, elle a l'air fatigué, elle a les yeux brillants et je vois qu'elle lutte pour les garder ouvert.

 _\- Vous partez ?_

 _\- Oui, nous avons notre homme._

 _\- Dig, tu peux nous laisser seul cinq minutes s'il te plaît ?_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Felicity**_

J'attends que Dig ait quitté la pièce puis je me tourne vers Oliver, il a les fesses posés contre le bureau, une main posée dessus l'autre tenant son arc.

 _\- Je suis désolé pour ce matin... Je n'aurai pas dû m'énerver contre toi, je n'en avais pas le droit. C'était trop facile de t'accabler alors que c'est moi la fautive, j'aurai du me lever lorsque le réveil a sonné sauf que j'en étais incapable._

Oliver ne dis rien, il se lève simplement et dépose un bisou sur mon front avant de partir, je cours vers lui attrape sa main libre. Il arrête d'avancer et se tourne vers moi.

 _\- Tu as autre chose à me dire ?_

 _\- Sois prudent... S'il te plaît._

 _\- Je le suis toujours._

Il part en n'omettant pas de m'offrir son plus beau sourire, je m'installe derrière le bureau et je connecte mon oreillette à celle des garçons.

Je ne suis pas rassurée parce qu'ils sont partis sur le terrain sans avoir évalué les risques, je sais que ce Josh n'a pas l'air très dangereux mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'être angoissée. J'inspire et j'expire à plusieurs reprises pour dissiper le stress qui me gagne, je n'ai jamais été aussi inquiète qu'aujourd'hui et pourtant ce n'est qu'une toute petite mission.

Ce sont probablement les effets secondaires qui me font agir ainsi. Les produits, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié de regarder la liste des effets dérangeant. Je m'active sur l'ordinateur et lis de suite le paragraphe qui m'intéresse. Ok, merci Barry de m'avoir sauvé la vie mais me voilà avec tout les symptômes qu'il ne fallait pas. Je lis que ça peut prendre de quelques heures à quelques jours avant que ça ne rentre dans l'ordre. Quelques jours ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils appellent par quelques jours parce que si c'est plus de cinquante, je ne pense qu'Oliver va accepter mes sautes d'humeur très longtemps.

Je sursaute et fait tomber mon stylo lorsque j'entends des échanges de tir dans mon oreille.

 _\- Oliver ? Oliver !_

Il ne me répond pas, j'essaie avec Dig, aucune réponse de lui non plus. Bon sang je m'active sur le clavier pour tenter de trouver une caméra pouvant les localiser mais ce Josh habite un quartier des Glades où malheureusement il n'y a pas de système de surveillance, je tape sur le bureau tout en criant.

 _\- (Théa) Felicity qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

Je lui résume la situation, Théa ne met pas longtemps avant d'enfiler sa tenue.

 _\- Théa, ne tente rien de stupide s'il t'arrive quelque chose ton frère ne me le pardonnerait pas._

 _\- Oh ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller._

Je la regarde s'éloigner, la peur me gagne de nouveau maintenant que je suis seule et que j'ai envoyé Théa en renfort sans savoir ce qu'il se passait là bas. Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait, j'espère qu'elle ne va rien faire de stupide. Je tente de rentrer de nouveau en communication avec les garçons mais aucun ne répond à mes appels. Je fais les cents pas dans le QG, je stresse, j'espère qu'ils vont bien, faites qu'ils aillent bien.

 _\- Felicity, je ne les vois pas... Tout semble calme dans l'immeuble. Je vais entrer pour voir._

 _\- Théa, sois prudente._

J'attends quelques secondes avant d'entendre de nouveau la voix de Théa.

 _\- Felicity, j'ai fouillé toutes les pièces et il n'y a personne ici... Juste une fenêtre de brisée. Ils ont du suivre le type par le toit. J'y vais... Oh non non non !_

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Théa ?_

 _\- Il y a du sang... Je ne sais pas à qui il appartient. Je suis les traces._

Oh bon sang, pitié faite qu'ils aillent bien.

 _\- Théa ?_

 _\- Je suis là, je viens de trouver quelques flèches d'Oliver... C'est bon je les vois, ils semblent aller bien, et Lance est sur les lieux avec eux. Je rentre._

 _ **Oliver**_

Nous avançons dans le couloir, Dig défonce la porte contrairement à cette après midi ou il l'avait ouvert avec délicatesse, nous entrons et nous entendons des coup de feu puis une vitre se briser, nous courons tout les deux dans la direction indiquée, Josh et un autre type sont sur les toits, je décoche une flèche et vise le mollet du gars devant moi, il retire la flèche et continue de courir, Dig poursuit l'autre type. Ils arrivent à nous semer je déteste ça, jamais personne ne nous sème, nous avançons progressivement et nous faisons tirer dessus, je suis touché à la cuisse, je tombe sur le sol, j'inspecte ma blessure je saigne abondamment, bordel ce n'était pas un petit calibre, j'entends Felicity m'appeler mais je suis tellement en rage contre moi même que je ne préfère pas lui répondre, je pourrais être désagréable et je ne le veux pas. Dig se chargera de la rassurer. Il s'approche de moi, inspecte ma blessure.

 _\- C'est moche, ne bouge pas je reviens._

Je tente de me relever mais n'y arrive pas. Dig revient deux minutes plus tard avec un morceau de chiffon qu'il noue autour de ma cuisse. Il m'aide à me relever.

 _\- Prends appuie sur moi._

 _\- Non Dig, laisse-moi, arrête-moi ces gars. Je vais me débrouiller._

Je rebrousse chemin et regagne l'appartement de Josh, je descends et me retrouve dans les rues des Glades, je m'avance doucement vers l'endroit où le van est stationné. Après dix minutes de marche et d'efforts je parviens au point de rendez-vous. Dig est là avec Lance, ils tiennent chacun un gars.

 _\- (Lance) Tu es blessé ?_

 _\- Rien de grave, ça va aller._

 _\- Ok je m'occupe d'eux, allez-y avant que la blessure ne s'aggrave._

Je m'installe dans le van, Dig monte dans la voiture et démarre sur les chapeaux de roues.

 _\- Felicity est au courant que tu es blessé ?_

 _\- Tu ne lui as pas dit ?_

 _\- Non, j'ai perdu mon oreillette..._

 _\- Oh merde ! Elle m'a contacté et j'étais tellement en colère d'avoir été blessé que je ne lui ai pas répondu... Bon sang elle doit être folle d'inquiétude._

Nous arrivons au QG, Dig m'aide à avancer, lorsque Felicity s'aperçoit que je suis blessé elle court vers moi, elle est blême et je vois de l'inquiétude sur son visage.

 _\- (Théa) C'était ton sang sur les toits ?_

Je regarde ma sœur interloqué.

 _\- Théa, je peux savoir ce que tu faisais sur les toits ?_

 _\- Felicity était morte d'inquiétude, ça vous arrive de la rassurer lorsque vous êtes sur_

 _le terrain ?_

 _\- (Dig) On va soigner ça et ensuite nous parlerons._

Je descends mon pantalon et m'installe sur la table avec l'aide de Dig, Felicity et Théa sont parties au centre de la pièce.

 _\- C'est moche, je dois retirer la balle... Tu veux que j'anesthésie avant ?_

 _\- Non ! Enlève-là rapidement et n'en parlons plus..._

Je serre les dents durant toute l'opération, ça ne dure pas longtemps mais assez pour que des gouttes de transpiration glissent le long de mon front.

 _\- Bouge pas, je désinfecte et recouds._

J'entends les talons de Felicity claquer sur le sol, elle s'approche de moi et tamponne mon visage avec un linge humide, puis prend ma main dans la sienne. Elle ne semble pas en colère ce qui m'étonne d'ailleurs.

 _\- Voilà c'est terminé. Tu peux te rhabiller._

Je me relève et file me changer. Lorsque je reviens tout le monde est assis autour de la table.

 _\- (Oliver) C'est le moment du débriefing._

 _\- (Felicity) Vous l'avez arrêté ? C'était bien lui ? Et pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas répondu ? J'étais morte d'inquiétude moi !_

 _\- (Dig) Je ne pouvais pas te répondre Felicity je suis désolé, j'ai perdu mon oreillette... Je crois que je ne l'avais pas bien positionnée._

 _\- (Felicity) Et toi Oliver_ _c'est quoi ton excuse ?_

Mince, elle est énervée... Vraiment... Je la comprends, je suis le premier à râler lorsqu'elle ne me répond pas. J'inspire un grand coup.

 _\- Je n'en ai pas... Je me suis fais tirer dessus... Je ne voulais pas te répondre parce que j'étais énervé de m'être pris cette balle. Et je pensais que Dig t'aurai rassuré. Si j'av..._

 _\- Mais enfin Oliver, tu te rends compte que j'étais morte d'inquiétude !_

 _\- Oui je m'en rends compte. Je suis désolé... Je ne savais pas que Dig avait perdu son oreillette... Il ne me l'a dit que lorsque nous sommes arrivés ici._

 _\- Très bien... je me demande à quoi ça sert que nous ayons un système de communication si ce n'est pas pour l'utiliser... Bref et pour mes autres questions ?_

 _\- (Dig) Oui c'était bien lui. Nous attendons le rapport de Lance pour savoir pourquoi il s'en prenait à vous._

 _\- (Felicity) C'est simple je l'ai la réponse pas la peine d'être flic ou justicier pour le savoir. Il voulait se venger sur les patrons parce qu'il s'est fait virer de l'entreprise comme un malpropre. J'ai cherché un peu et en fait il n'a pas fait de faute grave, c'était un petit génie ce Josh, il planait de temps à autre parce qu'il aimait bien fumer mais en fait il était très doué. Il a développé un truc hyper intéressant mais il voulait le breveté à son nom, ce que je trouve logique sauf que lorsque le patron a su ça il a récupéré les plans de son projet et ensuite la fait passer pour un voleur et voilà... Bref, il a tué son patron et a voulu détruire ceux des autres entreprise. C'était de la vengeance... Voilà, il ne faut pas être un génie pour analyser tout ça. Je vous laisse, je dois repasser chez Palmer. Oliver, tu te débrouilles pour rentrer... Je ne te servirai pas de chauffeur..._

Je la regarde s'éloigner comprenant parfaitement qu'elle m'en veuille.

 _\- (Théa) Je te ramène..._

J'entre chez nous, Felicity n'est pas la, bon en même temps elle m'a dit qu'elle irait à l'entreprise, qu'elle avait encore des choses à y faire. Pourtant elle est épuisée je l'ai vue mais j'ai préféré ne rien dire, je pense qu'elle est suffisamment en colère comme ça. Je cuisine un truc rapide, je mange puis met une assiette de côté dans le réfrigérateur pour Felicity, je lui ferai réchauffer lorsqu'elle rentrera. Je m'installe dans le canapé et regarde la télévision, il est près de minuit et elle n'est toujours pas rentrée, je sais que parfois elle reste tard mais jamais au delà de vingt trois heures. Je l'appelle sur son téléphone, aucune réponse. Je tombe sur le répondeur. Grhhhh... Bon il y a deux solutions soit elle filtre mes appels, soit elle est tellement absorbée par son travail qu'elle n'a pas entendu le vibreur de son téléphone. Ça lui arrive souvent et dans ces cas là elle m'envoie un message pour me rassurer. Il ne tarde pas à arriver.

 _ **"J'en ai encore pour deux bonne heures de travail, ne m'attends pas... Bonne nuit."**_

Son message était bref, je le relis une seconde fois. Ouais elle est en colère. Je monte à l'étage, prends une douche en faisant très attention à cette blessure puis je me couche seul et j'ai du mal à trouver le sommeil.

J'ouvre les yeux et voit qu'il est déjà cinq heures, je suis à la place de Felicity ce qui veut dire qu'elle n'est pas encore rentrer, je me lève d'un bond, attrape mon téléphone et l'appelle. Aucune réponse, je réitère encore et encore... Rien. Bon sang où est ce qu'elle est ? J'enfile des vêtements, passe par la salle de bain puis je file chez Palmer. J'arrive dans son bureau aucune trace d'elle ! La panique me gagne, où peut elle être ? Je file au QG, elle n'y est pas non plus. Dig est assis derrière le bureau.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là mec ?_

 _\- (Dig) Oh j'ai oublié mes clés hier et comme Lyla dormait et que je n'ai pas voulu la réveiller je suis revenu ici et j'ai passé la nuit allongé sur deux fauteuils... Ce n'est pas confortable. Et toi ?_

 _\- Felicity n'est pas rentrée... Elle n'est pas chez palmer, je me disais qu'elle serait peut être ici._

 _\- Non, je ne l'ai pas vu... Je vais t'aider à la localiser._

Nous tentons de localiser son téléphone mais comme d'habitude lorsqu'elle ne veut pas que nous la trouvions elle a bloqué le système, je déteste lorsqu'elle fait ça ! Ce n'est pas la première fois et ça m'agace. Je vois Dig qui pianote sur l'ordinateur, je le laisse faire de toute façon il est bien plus rapide que moi avec tout ça.

 _\- Je l'ai trouvé, elle a utilisé sa carte bancaire hier peu après vingt trois heure à l'hôtel "Star and me" qui se trouve près de chez Palmer._

 _\- Merci John, j'y vais._

 _ **Felicity**_

Je suis très en colère contre les garçons, je sais que je ne le devrais pas, ils sont sain et sauf tout les deux mais rien à faire, je n'arrive pas à me contenir, je grimpe dans ma voiture et file rapidement chez nous. Je prends quelques affaires que je fourre rapidement dans un sac. Je ne veux pas passer la soirée avec Oliver, je l'accablerai de reproche en tout genre et il n'a franchement pas besoin de ça, pas après la soirée qu'il vient de passer. Je reprends ma voiture et me dirige vers l'hôtel qui se situe près de chez Palmer, ça sera plus rapide pour me rendre à l'entreprise demain.

J'entre, demande une chambre, ainsi qu'on me livre de quoi me restaurer ce soir et paie avec ma carte bancaire. La chambre est jolie, dans les tons vers anis et gris clair avec des touches de bois sombre ici et là. Dix minutes après être arrivée, un serveur frappe à la porte et me donne mon repas, je soulève la cloche, purée de pomme de terre accompagnée de légumes et blanc de poulet. Je me régale, c'est vraiment bon. Mon téléphone vibre sur la table de chevet je regarde de qui il s'agit et décide de laisser le répondeur. Je sais qu'il ne laissera pas de message, il ne le fait que très rarement. Je lui envoie un texto pour lui dire que j'ai encore du travail et que je ne rentrerai que d'ici deux bonnes et qu'il peut aller se coucher.

Il est déjà très tard et je suis éreintée. Je passe rapidement sous la douche, mets mon téléphone en silencieux et active le réveil de la chambre. Je m'effondre sur le lit et je ne mets pas longtemps avant de trouver le sommeil.

Je suis réveillé par des coups portés à ma porte, j'ouvre les yeux consulte l'heure sur mon téléphone, il est près de six heures, trop tôt pour le petit déjeuner, de même que pour le service de chambre, je m'aperçois que j'ai plus de quinze appels d'Oliver... Oups il doit être mort d'inquiétude. Je me lève et ouvre la porte, je me retrouve nez à nez avec lui.

 _\- Oliver ?_

Je suis surprise de le voir et il semble vraiment horriblement inquiet.

 _\- Tu peux me dire ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? Une chambre d'hôtel ! Je sais que je n'ai pas été à la hauteur hier soir mais de là à me laisser m'inquiéter comme un dingue et venir dormir ici non ! Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Je ne pense pas que je méritais pareil châtiment !_

Quoi mais de quoi il me parle là ? Je lui attrape la main et le fait entrer dans la chambre, il a élevé la voix et je ne voudrais pas avoir de soucis avec le personnel de l'hôtel.

 _\- Non tu as raison tu ne méritais rien du tout... Je ne suis pas fâchée, enfin si un peu... Mais je suis partie parce qu'en ce moment je suis invivable et je voulais t'épargner mes sautes d'humeur jusqu'à ce que les effets secondaires s'évaporent._

Il me fait un petit sourire et me prends dans ses bras, je suis bien là, dans ses bras, j'ai l'impression de retrouver ma place.

 _\- Quoi ? Alors tu es partie pour ça. ? Tu n'es pas croyable toi, tu pars sur un coup de tête sans explication... Je me fiche de tes sautes d'humeur, elles dureront le temps qu'elles dureront mais il est hors de question que tu dormes ici jusqu'à ce que les symptômes disparaissent._

 _\- Mais Ol..._

Il me relâche un peu et pose ses mains sur mes joues tout en me souriant.

 _\- Il n'y a pas de mais, habille-toi et rentre avec moi à la maison. Nous gérerons ça ensemble... Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer._

Je souris et fais ce qu'il me dit, après tout j'en ai envie, je veux rentrer chez nous, avec lui et on s'en va main dans la main. Le trajet est assez rapide et je souris en voyant le loft juste devant moi.

Nous sommes tout les deux allongés dans notre lit, Oliver est tourné vers moi et moi vers lui. On se contente de se regarder, les yeux dans les yeux, je m'en veux encore tellement même si Oliver m'a dit qu'il ne m'en voulait pas.

 _\- La prochaine fois, plutôt que de fuir parle moi... Felicity la communication s'est vraiment important..._

 _\- Ah vraiment !_

Je souris et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres.

 _\- Je sais, je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour parler mais je te promets que ça va changer... Je te le promets_.

Il me sourit et me serre contre lui, je pose ma tête contre son torse, j'aimerais beaucoup plus qu'un simple baiser mais je suis encore totalement épuisée par mon coma et les effets secondaires. Oliver me serre dans ses bras et pose un baiser dans mon cou en me murmurant qu'il m'aime quoi qu'il arrive, quoiqu'il se passe. Je souris avant de fermer les yeux et de lui dire que moi aussi je l'aime, plus que tout et je m'excuse encore une fois de m'être emportée contre lui avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond bercée par la mélodie la plus agréable que j'ai jamais entendu, celle du cœur de l'homme que j'aime plus que tout.

 _ **Voilà cette fiction est terminé merci à tous et toutes de l'avoir lu. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu. Merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews c'est toujours agréable de lire le ressentit des lecteurs.**_

 _ **A bientôt**_ _._


End file.
